


A Horse and Carriage

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Robosexuality, Time Loop After Effects, Time Travel, Weddings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: So it's going to be polyamory this time around.All right.





	A Horse and Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



Leela realizes that this time around is going to be different when she kisses Bender for the first time. 

Fry happens to be sitting next to them drunkenly yelling “TONGUE! TONGUE!” like he’s at a porno tractor pull, but that’s just emblematic of their relationship at this point. When she pushes Bender away his eyes goggle back up at her in shock. But they also glow with the bright-green possibility of surprise.

Or so she thinks. Blasted depth perception. It takes Leela’s mind a minute to catch up with her beating heart. 

All right, she decides. In this version of the future they’re going to be poly. In this version of they’re going to be robosexual. 

Fine, she can deal with it.

 

*** 

She plans the wedding, because Fry becomes a ball of hopeless anxiety and Bender tries to run away and live with the sea turtles in Galapagos for a month. But they show up in their tuxes and tails, and Fry cries at the sight of her, Bender holds his sobs in until they hit the vow portion, and then cries dramatically until they have to stop and replenish his fluids. But it happens, they’re married, and for once everything goes smoothly.

At least until the reception, where Zoidberg swallows their wedding cake whole.

 

***

“Is it ready to explode? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Fry,” Leela tries to roll toward him, but the mattress and her weight make both tasks impossible. Instead she lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. “The baby isn’t going to explode out of me!”

“Really? I was gonna take pictures!” Bender said. 

She rolls her eye. “Oh, Lord.”

Bender is visibly offended. “What?! How do you expect me to know how squishy, creepy human biology works?”

“I don’t know, you did pretty well last night!” Fry shoots him finger guns, then they actually high five over her belly.

The baby responds by rolling over. Because apparently it values beauty sleep as much as she does.

“Ow,” she replies, as it mashes an errant elbow into her lungs.

“Is it kicking?” Fry asks. “Can I feel?”

“Sure.” She plants his palm on one end of her belly. “Bender?”

“Fine, but I don’t know if my sense receptors can…” She spreads out his much colder hand against the opposite side of her stomach. Annoyed, the baby moves the opposite way, and then settles in against her bladder with a resounding thump of a kick.

“Woah! Our baby’s gonna kick so much butt! It’s gonna come out doing gymkata!”

“Fry, why would our daughter be involved in an ancient death dance sports?” She glanced at Bender, who was tearing up. “Are you all right?” 

“Fine!” he says in a watery voice. “My emotion processor is sweating!” At that, she pats their hands with her own.

Leela smiles and closes her eyes. 

This isn’t too bad for a second time around.


End file.
